


Confession Time, Here's What I've Got

by IsaacTheGreat69



Series: 'Better' [8]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol, Confessions, Drunken Shenanigans, M/M, Mentions of Vomitting, Misunderstandings, Roman's a butt, Swearing, Would You Rather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2020-04-08 06:11:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19101307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsaacTheGreat69/pseuds/IsaacTheGreat69
Summary: After pining over Patton for a month, a drunken game between friends leads to some long-awaited conversations.





	1. Would You Rather.... Remember, or Forget?

**Author's Note:**

> Please drink responsibly and stay safe <3  
> and always remember intoxication is not consent!

The four of them had been hanging out in Patton and Virgil’s apartment, as usual, when it happened. They were playing a game of Would You Rather - much to Logan’s chagrin - and slowly but surely getting more drunk throughout the night. Roman was probably the least drunk, sticking to his wine coolers because “They taste better than that piss-beer you drink, Logan!”. Really, it probably had something to do with Remy, but Virgil was a little too drunk to really care, let alone even have the thought in the first place. Patton was definitely the most drunk out of the four, preferring rum. They’d long ago graduated past the innocent, grade-school questions and into harder, more personal stuff; the rule was if you chose to skip, you had to take a shot. Patton wasn’t very good at choices, so he’d been taking a lot of shots throughout the night.

Virgil was feeling pretty good; pleasantly buzzed, relaxed and warm and leaning on Roman with a content smile. It was a month after that day in his bedroom crying into Roman’s shirt. A month of pining over Patton, of blushing at the slightest touch, of a sinking feeling in his gut when Logan would come over and Patton was practically all over him. Virgil may or may not have been spending more time with Roman to get away from it, not that Roman minded. Virgil definitely needed this night; needed the distraction, the inebriation, the rose-colored lenses only alcohol could provide. 

“Virgil!” Patton called out cheerfully, pointing a finger at Virgil and nearly poking him in the chest. Virgil snickers, nearly snorting. “Would’ya ratherrrrr…” Patton chews on his lip for a moment before he comes up with a question, grinning and wiggling his eyebrows. “Play 7 Minutes in Heaven with Roman,” He breaks off to giggle before continuing, “or work the register at the- the store during uh… Rush… Hour…” He finishes lamely, almost immediately breaking into loose laughter. 

Logan raises an eyebrow. “Patton, I believe the answer is quite obvious here. Virgil will obviously pick-”

“Reg’ster.”

Patton stops laughing and Logan shuts his mouth, both men looking over at Virgil with surprise clear on their faces. Virgil feels slightly uneasy under their stares, though the feeling is dulled by the alcohol. “...What?” 

Logan and Patton share a look before Logan, ever the pragmatic (and less drunk) one, asks, “I was under the impression that you and Roman were involved in a romantic relationship.”

Virgil can’t help but laugh at that, the absurdity of the statement sending him over the edge. He hides his giggle-snorts with the back of his hand, leaning heavily into Roman, who swirls his bottle idly, looking at Logan with furrowed eyebrows and searching eyes.

“Why would you think that, Specs?”

Logan’s mouth open and shuts several times like a gaping fish, making Patton giggle uncontrollably, before he manages to reply. “You… The two of you are exceptionally close… Your dynamic… You’re always so close!” He gestures between them as if to illustrate his point, Virgil practically in Roman’s lap.

Roman raises an eyebrow. Virgil points a finger at Logan in an echo of Patton’s earlier gesture. “‘S not my fault he’s th’ only one who likes t’ touch me ‘nymore.” 

That makes all three of them quiet and look to Virgil, the implications behind the statement sobering the mood. Virgil doesn’t seem to notice though, turning to Roman. “Woul’ju rather….. Live y’r life in a Disney movie, orrr…. Be a Disn’y prince. Like. ‘N a movie.”

And just like that, the topic was practically forgotten. Roman hums softly, thinking. After a moment, he grins. “Definitely be a Disney prince! I think it would be a lot of fun, and I may be allowed to do it for more than one movie!” Virgil just stares at his feet for a moment before he nods. “Makes sense.”

The game continued on like this for quite some time. It was late at night, Logan had fallen asleep on the couch, and the three remaining participants were sitting nearly knee-to-knee in the middle of the living room, continuing in quiet voices - or at least, as much as they could; they were all drunk and tended to forget Logan was asleep a few feet away. It was Patton’s turn, and the earlier topic of conversation seemed to have floated back into his mind. He turns to Virgil, eyes half-closed and voice soft. “Would you rather…. D’you like anyone?”

Virgil huffs, slumping over tiredly. “Paaaat, that’s not how y’ playyyy.”

“Jus’ answer the question!”

Roman just sits back with a grin. It was about time they talked about this; besides, the odds that they’d both remember this in the morning were small. 

“Yes, I do.”

Patton squeals, quickly getting shushed by Virgil and Roman who throw a glance over to Logan to confirm that he’s still asleep. Patton gives a sheepy, drunken grin before continuing. “Tell meeeeeeee.”

Virgil huffs, shifting to lay on his back and look up at Patton with alcohol-flushed cheeks. “...I’s you.”

Patton’s eyes widen comically. “It  _ is _ ?” 

Virgil just nods.

Patton is about to reply when he suddenly clamps a hand over his mouth and runs out of the room. Virgil sits up, his eyebrows knitted in concern, frowning when retching comes from down the hall. Roman sighs softly and pats Virgil’s knee. “I’ll go make sure he’s okay, hang tight.”

By the time Roman got back from helping Patton and sending him to bed, Virgil was asleep on the living room carpet. Roman just gave him a fond, exasperated smile and gently carried him to bed. 


	2. What A Crazy Dream, Right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just as Roman predicted, no one but him remembers the events of the night before. That doesn't mean that he doesn't have a little fun at their expense, though.  
> Alternatively: things happen and we all scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof I'm fINALLY updating this fic/series  
> work/life was draining all the energy and interest outta me but that commission I just finished pulled me back in  
> so here we go! chapter three will hopefully also be coming soon

Virgil woke with a raging headache. His brain pounded against his skull before he even opened his eyes, drawing a weak groan from his dry lips. He pulls his blanket over his head to stifle the little light coming into his room before almost immediately throwing it off; it was too damn warm for blankets right now. 

Speaking of which, he felt like he was practically drenched in sweat, his skin feeling clammy. Virgil slowly sits up, raising his arms above his head in a stretch, planning to take a shower. He exits his room, nearly running into Roman in the hall and has to stumble back just before the impact while his brain processes his confusion. He puts a hand to his head when it throbs, looking up at Roman’s annoyingly smug, sober face. “What’re you looking at, Princey?” He grumbles, squinting up at the other. 

Roman grins down at the other, taking in his disheveled appearance. “Sleep well, Vomit-y Central?” It takes Virgil a moment to process the question and do a mental inventory before he realizes,

“I never puked, asshat.”

“No, but you look like barf!” Roman laughs, the noise jarring and painful with Virgil’s hangover. Virgil punches his shoulder as Roman runs off towards the living room, then continues on his way towards the shower. The hell had him in such a good mood?

* * *

 

After a long, relaxing shower, Virgil feels at least marginally better. By the time he’s stepping out of the bathroom with his towel around his waist his friends are all awake in the living room, chatting quietly. Virgil gets dressed and goes out to join them, sitting next to Roman. 

“I don’t even remember most of the night,” Patton admits. Ah, they must have been trying to recount what happened. Virgil wondered if  _ anyone  _ remembered the whole night. Roman probably did, actually; he doesn’t really like to get drunk. “But I did have a super…. Surprising dream,” Patton admits, looking down at his lap. Roman grins, the same smug look he’d worn when Virgil ran into him earlier. 

“Oh? What sort of dream was it, Padre?”

Patton flushes pink and shakes his head. “Oh, nothing important! Just some weird dream nonsense! I don’t even remember most of it!”

“Whereas I feel as if I have not slept at all,” Logan chimes in. “Though, before either of you ask, I only remember some of the events prior to my loss of consciousness. Mostly senseless games and watching Patton and Virgil becoming increasingly inebriated.”

Both Patton and Virgil adopt an embarrassed expression upon hearing that. Virgil didn’t really care much for drinking either, but he’d been so stressed and sad lately that he’d thrown his inhibition to the wind and decided to just let what happened happen. He was starting to regret that now, though. Clearly he missed  _ something  _ good if Roman was this happy.

“I don’t remember jack shit, but that might just be the huge headache I have,” he grumbles, voice gravelly. Patton for some reason looks away, cheeks slightly pink (though that could just be the light filtering through their curtains).

Roman snickers. “I remember the entire thing, and there were some real golden moments. Huh, Pat?” He claps Patton on the back and Patton startles, looking at Roman with wide eyes. Well, that confirms Virgil’s hypothesis.

“I don’t really know what you’re referring to, kiddo. I only really remember some of the games we played.”

“Probably because they were so dumb.”

“Au contraire! There were a few rather intimate moments, wouldn’t you say?” Roman winks and nudges Patton, who blushes again. 

Seriously, what was up with those two?

“Whatever. I want food.”

After a little discussion and a consensus of greasy goodness being met, the four of them set out for their favorite diner. Virgil and Roman sat across from Patton and Logan, Virgil and Patton being directly across from each other. Patton seemed deeply interested in everything that wasn’t Virgil, and Virgil had his face buried in a menu, trying to decide what to eat. Roman sighed to himself as he watched the awkward duo (un)wittingly avoid each other. This just wouldn’t do.

“So, Patty, Big Daddy, anyone you got your eye on?”

Virgil gives Roman a side glance, raising an eyebrow. Seriously, he was too hungover to deal with this. What was Roman playing at?

Patton waves his hands around, eyes wide and obviously flustered. “What would make you think that? I don’t- well- maybe, but it’s not like anything will  _ happen… _ ” He trails off, and Virgil glances at Patton curiously. He thought Patton and Logan were already dating? It was totally obvious!

Patton looks at Virgil, blinks, then laughs. “I’m not dating Lolo! He’s like my brother!”

Oh. Had Virgil said that out loud?

“Yes.” Roman says with a smirk. Apparently hungover Virgil had loose lips. 

Virgil’s mind catches up with him and he squints at Patton, scrutinizing his roommate. “Hold up. If you’re not dating Logan, who do you like? Do we know them?”

“I’m sure you know him  _ very  _ well, Virgil,” Roman says with a cheeky grin. Patton flushes. Virgil’s eyes widen. No freaking way.

“That’s why you’re in such a good mood! You and Pat hooked up!” Virgil smacks Roman’s arm. What a traitor! He  _ knew  _ Virgil liked Patton! Roman swears, rubbing his arm.

“What? No, God, relax. It isn’t me, Judy Gloom.”

“Will you all cease your prattling. The server is here,” Logan grumbles as their server approaches. Apparently a sleepy Logan is a grumpy one. 

* * *

 

Virgil’s thoughts throughout breakfast were about Patton’s mystery crush. Who could it possibly be? Roman seemed to know, which was…. Weird and conflicting. Virgil would have thought Roman would’ve told him sooner so he could like, grieve or whatever, and yet Roman seemed weirdly happy about it. And Virgil was still clueless. Some friend.

Patton’s mind seemed to be occupied similarly. He was quick to blush and get flustered, and he kept avoiding eye contact with Roman and Virgil. Was he embarrassed? Was it someone Virgil used to hate in school, or something? Had he confessed it while they were drunk, and that’s how Roman was the only one who knew? 

Logan was the only one who didn’t seem to give a flying fuck about the topic, or his friends’ inner turmoil. He wasn’t heartless, of course, but he figured whatever this was would sort itself out. And if it was about what he thought it was about, he’d been waiting for this for months. It might as well happen while they’re all varying degrees of tired and hungover. 

Once everyone had some food in them, things seemed to relax. Virgil’s headache wasn’t quite as bad, Logan wasn’t as moody, Roman was closer to his baseline extra-ness, and Patton had at least stopped blushing. They’re sitting on the couch watching Saturday morning cartoons when Patton suddenly sits up from their cuddle pile, making Virgil fall into Logan’s lap. 

“Oh gosh, I remember.”

Virgil grunts and sits up, fixing his hair. “Remember what, exactly?”

“Everything! From last night?”

Roman is positively beaming, sitting up as well. “Oh? Does that mean-?”

“I thought you and Roman were dating!” Patton interrupts, pointing an accusing finger at Virgil. There’s a beat of silence before Roman stands up and walks out of the room. A moment later, hysterical laughter can be heard from Virgil’s room. 

Virgil blinks. “What? No. We’re just friends.” His eyebrows furrow. “Hold on. Why does this feel like dejá vu?”

“Because we talked about it last night! When we were playing Would You Rather!”

“Can we please stop yelling?” Logan mutters disinterested from where he sits reading a book on the other end of the couch.

“Sorry Lolo,” Patton apologizes, then turns back to Virgil. “Me and Lolo totally thought you guys were dating but you and Ro told us you were just friends. Then later I-” he cuts himself off and turns red. “Oh…”

Virgil shifts anxiously. He didn’t like the sound of that. “What? What happened?”

Patton can’t seem to look at Virgil as he mutters, “I asked you who you like.”

Virgil’s breath catches in his throat. Oh god, what did he tell Patton? “And?”

“You said... me.”


	3. Like You Deserve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are finally coming to a head. Patton knows Virgil likes him, but how does he feel about Virgil?

“You said… me.”

Virgil was never going to drink again for the rest of his life. Damn Past Virgil for getting drunk and spilling the one secret he was ready to take to his grave. Virgil looks at Patton’s face, at his wide eyes and slightly slack jaw and light blush, and his heart sinks. Patton doesn’t feel the same. Hell, he looks embarrassed. Embarrassed that someone like Virgil has feelings for him, or embarrassed  _ for  _ Virgil, he isn’t sure, but neither one is really better than the other. 

Should he deny it? Say it was just the alcohol talking? Would Patton believe him? Probably not, honestly. Virgil sighs. 

“If you want me to leave, I-”

“What? No! Why would I want you to leave?” Patton questions, his look of surprised embarrassment turning to concern. And God, what Virgil wouldn’t give to not be having this conversation. 

“Look, I know you don’t feel the same way about me-”

“But I do! I mean, I like you! A lot! And I’m sorry I keep interrupting you,” at this point, laughter leaks into Patton’s speech. “But you’re absolutely crazy if you think I don’t like you, or that I’d want you to move out if I didn’t!” He takes Virgil’s hand, squeezing it gently. “You’re my best friend, Virge. Romantic feelings or not, you mean too much to me for something like this to get in the way.”

Virgil blushes and looks down. He honestly hadn’t been expecting that. “I thought… I thought you and Logan were a thing. Or like… I thought you at least liked each other…”

Patton smiles. “Nope. Lolo is like a brother to me. That’d be kinda weird.”

“Affirmative,” Logan speaks up from the couch. Wow, Virgil had honestly forgotten he was there. He chews on his bottom lip. 

“So uh… What now?”

“Well… That’s up to you. I’m okay with whatever you decide, because I don’t wanna rush you or push you into anything. Okay? We can go at your pace - or! Or pretend this never happened! If like, you wanted to… do that… Yeah.” Patton shrugs awkwardly, obviously nervous. It’s kind of cute. 

Virgil smiles and squeezes Patton’s hand. “Well uh… I wouldn’t mind goin’ on a date. See how it feels and shit.”

Patton’s face lights up, making Virgil’s heart flutter. “Great! Did you wanna- can I plan it? Please? Pretty please?”

Virgil laughs lightly and nods. “Yeah Pat, go for it.”

Patton makes an excited noise, flapping his hands, and immediately runs off to his room.

“Congratulations, Virgil.”

“Thanks, L.”

* * *

“I can’t believe it finally happened, I feel like I’ve been waiting one year, two months, and twenty-five days!” Roman exclaims as he digs through Virgil’s closet. 

Virgil snrks, messing with his hair in the mirror. “That’s a weirdly specific number.”

Roman shrugs, tossing something onto the bed. “I feel it in my soul, that’s all I can say.”

“Sure, whatever princey. You plan on cleaning the mess you’re making?”

Roman lets out an offended gasp. “I am trying to help you here! Most of your clothes are black, ripped, or band-related! Some of them are all three! Why?!”

“It’s called aesthetic.”

“You are an emo nightmare.”

“Thanks, I try.”

Roman sighs, rolling his eyes as he tosses a pair of black skinnies onto the bed. “Here, change into this.”

A few minutes and a quick trip to the bathroom finds Virgil in a pair of black skinnies, his black vans with the purple laces, and a purple v-neck with small tears in it to make it look aged, layered over a black tee. He actually didn’t look that bad.

“I still think you need more colors in your wardrobe.”

“I’m not a pride parade.”

“And why not?”

“Oh, shut it.”

Roman softens, stopping Virgil from fussing with his hair. “You look great. Besides! Patton lives with you, he’s seen you when you’re a depressing slob.”

“Gee, thanks,” Virgil monotones, rolling his eyes. “The support and love I feel coming from you is so encouraging.”

“Now hurry up and get going before you’re late!” 

Roman pushes Virgil out of his room before he can point out that that’s nearly impossible since they live together. The door clicks shut behind him and Virgil huffs. What was Roman planning, squirreling himself away in Virgil’s room? Weirdo.

Paton’s door closing draws Virgil’s attention. He looks over just in time to catch Patton’s eye as the other leaves his own room, and the both of them freeze. 

Patton is wearing straight-lined grey pants, blue converse, and a sky blue button-down shirt. Virgil suddenly feels underdressed. He can’t dwell on that though, because he notices the blush Patton is sporting taking in what  _ he  _ looks like, and he’s sure he looks about the same. God, they’re just a couple of virginal teenagers. Despite, y’know, not being virgins. Or teens.

“You look good, Virge,” Patton says, clearing his throat and smiling. 

Virgil blinks, his blush darkening. “You- you too, Pat. You look… Yeah.” The giggle he gets in response has him turning absolutely red. “So… we should get going..?” It comes out as more of a question than a statement and Virgil internally facepalms. God, he was already such a disaster. Patton nods, taking Virgil’s hand and leading him out of the apartment. 

* * *

Turns out four hours was all Patton needed to get a reservation at one of the nicer restaurants in town. Virgil’s eyes widen as they pull into the parking lot, and suddenly he feels even more underdressed than before. He bites his lip as Patton turns off the engine and unbuckles, grabbing his wrist to stop him from getting out. “Pat… I don’t think my clothes are right for this place.” Patton’s smile turns more sympathetic and he takes his wrist out of Virgil’s hold to instead take his hand, squeezing it gently. 

“It’ll be okay. You look  _ great _ , Virge. And besides, if they kick us out we can find somewhere way less snobby.”

Virgil looks down at their hands and nods, butterflies in his stomach. Right. It wouldn’t be that bad, as long as he was with Patton. That’s what tonight was all about.

The two of them walk up to the door and Patton holds it open for Virgil, making him blush and rush past him in embarrassment. There was probably going to be a lot of that tonight, wasn’t there? They walk up to the podium and Patton tells the hostess his name, and within minutes they’re being led further inside to their table. Patton pulls out Virgil’s chair for him, and once again Virgil ducks his head, his cheeks pink. The hostess leaves, and the two of them pick up their menus.

“Hey, Pat?”

“Hmm?”

“Why are you doing all this like… stuff? Like, opening the door, and pulling out my chair, and the… the fancy dinner?”

Patton smiles at him over their menus. “I wanna treat you like you deserve, Virge.”

Virgil’s heart does something funny when he hears that. “Oh. Okay.”

The rest of their dinner goes well. Conversation was a little awkward at first since it was a new situation, and they were still getting used to the motions, but once they’d gotten into the groove of things it wasn’t too different from their day-to-day at the apartment. It was just… more intimate. Which was good, it was the goal after all. They ordered dishes they could barely pronounce (and then laughed about the fact), chatted easily, ate plenty, and had plenty of fun. At the end of their meal, Patton paid for dinner without letting Virgil see the check (much to his chagrin) and then led him back to the car. 

“I have one more place I wanna go,” he says as he starts up the car. Virgil nods and sits back, watching the scenery pass by until they’re parking once again. He looks around, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

“A park?”

“Yep! Come on!” Patton grins and gets out of the car, opening the trunk and pulling out a few blankets. Virgil follows after him as Patton walks into the soccer field, standing and watching awkwardly as he sets up the blankets. Then, he straightens up with a flourish. “Ta-da!”

“Are we… sleeping outside?”

“Stargazing!”

Virgil relaxes, smiling a little at Patton. “This is great, Pat.” 

Instead of responding verbally, Patton sits down and pulls Virgil down with him, laying back and wrapping a blanket around the two of them. They lay there in peaceful silence for a long, comfortable moment before Virgil speaks up. “Hey, Pat?”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks, for all of this. It’s really… Great.” 

Patton takes his hand under the blanket. “I’m glad. I really like you.”

“I really like you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you're wondering, the time Roman says is how long it's been since I posted I'm Sorry XD


End file.
